


Finally

by MorganasCrow



Series: Winds of Change [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, F/F, Greysexuality, Homoromantic, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin off of "I'm Too Old For Fairy Tales"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

"I'll live forever  
Resurrected underneath my skin!"  
\- Winds Of Plague (Say Hello To The Undertaker)  


Morgause opened her eyes. She watched the white walls all around her with interest and surprise. There was a nurse sitting in the corner. When she noticed Morgause's awake, she rang for the doctor and ran to Morgause: "Don't rise, Ms. Fox." Morgause felt so pleased - she had been titled correctly. Finally, for the first time someone officially called her Ms. Finally she felt respected. She felt resurrected underneath her skin.  
Doctor entered the room and altogether with the nurse explained everything. Then they walked out and allowed Morgause to recognize her new body parts thoroughly. Morgause lain back and wondered about Morgana.  
Morgana visited here every day. Then she was told not to come in the following day - just to get the car and wait outside. Morgana wasn't sure she could make it... since Morgause had become herself, they just spent as much time as possible together. Morgana felt really anxious... she was waiting in front of the hospital, looking forward this meeting like if nothing else mattered... well - it didn't matter anymore. Morgause walked out of the door. The sunrays blinded her for a while.  
Then she could see clearly finally. People were rushing through the streets, careless about the fact there is one more person, who doesn't hate herself anymore, who ain't depressed and suicidal anymore. Morgause's eyes sought for her beloved one. She passioned for Morgana's rapturous lips she'd caress with her fingertips, for the enchanting aroma of Morgana's coal hair, for the tight embrace she'd never let Morgana out of...  
Morgana was sitting in front of her hospital, a pipe between her teeth, the blue and grey smoke hovering around her head. When she noticed Morgause, she ran towards her, hugging her tightly, covering her neck and bare shoulder with kisses. "Baby," whispered Morgana. Morgause stopped kissing for a second. "Thank you so much... thank you for letting me live this fairy tale by your side. Thank you for everything. I could never repay you for what you have done for me." Morgana captured the fortress of Morgause's lips, keeping them as the precious gems they were.  
"You can repay me with letting me taste these delicate lips every single second of our lives."

 

"She is everything to me,  
The unrequieted dream...  
A song that no-one sings,  
The unattainable."  
\- SlipKnoT (Vermillion 2)


End file.
